


Lost and Found

by relmer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soft Boys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, They're at a mall, albert is a flirt, jack davey and crutchie are too cute, no beta we die like men, race is sad, they also get frozen yogurt, what's new though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relmer/pseuds/relmer
Summary: Racetrack Higgins had gone his entire life without knowing his soulmate. Sure, seventeen years wasn't that long, but it felt like it when everyone around him fell in love.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in months uh
> 
> not edited, like usual
> 
> this ship needs more love

Racetrack Higgins hated the tattoos. All of his friends had extremely cute sayings or something funny, but his?

_I expected you to be someone else._

That could mean so many things. Would his soulmate be unhappy that they got Race and not someone else? Would they run into Race or call someone's name and think he was someone else they knew? Would they look at him in disgust?

Whenever he thought of it, he couldn't help but grow scared. He wanted his soulmate to love him, since he would love them if they did.

Race hid his tattoo whenever he could - it was on his shoulder, which was usually easy to hide. He sometimes wore tank tops on the days it was hot, though no one looked at his shoulder that closely.

There were many times where he'd go through the embarassment of having someone notice it and laugh or ask him about it. Those were some of the most uncomfortable situations. He never knew how exactly how to deal with them but to just walk away.

Luckily, his friends started to understand his feelings toward the tattoo that sat upon Race's shoulder. They would be there to help him when someone came up to him about it, especially people their age.

They didn't deal with other people's shit.

Race was thankful that he'd met them all; he wouldn't trade any of them for even the best thing in the world. He'd even rather have them then his soulmate.

Of course, a lot of them had already met their soulmates. Jack, Davey, and Crutchie. Romeo and Specs. Katherine and Sarah. The list could go on and on. They were the cutest couples, and Race couldn't wait for the day he met the one he was to spend the rest of his life with.

That is ... if they loved him. The black tattoo on his shoulder potentially said otherwise.

"Hey, Racer." Jack brought him out of his thoughts. He looked a bit worried as he stared at Race. "Thinking?"

"Yeah."

Race gave him no further explanation, which could only mean one thing when it came to the blond: he was thinking about his soulmate. That happened a lot.

Jack put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll meet them one day, I promise. We'll be here for ya until you do."

Sometimes, all you need is your best friend.

"Sure," Race mumbled. He put his head down on the table of the frozen yogurt place they were at. "I'll totally meet them. And they'll love me and want to be with me. No doubt."

"Bro, you're gonna meet them soon and they're gonna love you."

Davey arrived - he was getting their frozen yogurt - and set Race's down next to his head. He and Jack shared a glance before he spoke. "Race?"

"Not now, Davey. I'm wallowing in my sorrows." His voice was muffled due to the table.

"I'm surprised you even know that word."

Race's head shot up and he glared at the brunet, but couldn't be mad for that long. No one could be mad at Davey. Especially since he always remembers everyone's favorite orders for all the places they usually go.

"We should head to the mall later," Jack proposed as Race began to eat. "See if we can find Racer's soulmate. Crutchie can meet up with us because his shift is over soon."

Neither of the other two boys disagreed. When they finished, they made their way to Davey's car then the mall.

Crutchie said he'd meet them outside. He was there when they had finally found a parking spot and ran toward the front doors. Both of his boyfriends kissed him once then Jack led the group inside.

"You should walk around by yourself," Davey suggested to Race. "You'll have a better chance finding them, and you won't have to deal with us being so..."

"Mushy?"

"Exactly."

The big friend group always found it funny to say that word, since one of them was named Mush.

Race left the three and headed upstairs. He never really went to the mall, so he didn't know the layout all too well. Thank god for the bright maps they had around. No one except those who knew the mall like the back of their hand would be able to find their way through the massive building if they didn't have the maps.

Speaking of which, Race stood in front of one currently. He was attempting to find GameStop, though it wasn't anywhere on there. He knew the mall had one - all of them did.

The blond sighed and spun around to find it himself when he knocked into a boy around his height. Both of them took a step back. Race opened his mouth to say something snarky, but closed it almost right away when he glanced at the guy.

And it seemed the he was looking Race up and down, eyes slightly widened.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The boy froze as if he couldn't believe what Race was saying. "I expected you to be someone else."

As soon as the ginger said that, Race's shoulder burned. It wasn't harsh but enough for him to notice. They both instantly knew what was going on, and Race's fears about the meaning behind the words on his shoulder came back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Race couldn't help the tone in his voice.

The boy spoke without any hesitation. "I didn't expect my soulmate to be as hot as you." Then his face flushed as bright as his hair.

"Oh."

 _Really, Race?_ He thought. _Just 'oh'?_

They stared at each other for a few minutes, just taking it all in. Neither of them said a word since they didn't know what to say.

"Are we...," the ginger started, "going to just stand here? There's a million things we could go do together." He held out his hand. "I'm Albert DaSilva."

Race slowly shook his hand. "Anthony Higgins, but everyone calls me Race." He wasn't sure if Albert truthfully wanted to get to know him, or if this was all just a joke and he'd leave Race. The fear of that pricked at the back of Race's mind.

Albert gave him the best smile Race had ever seen. "Nice to meet you, finally. We can explore the mall, go get something to eat?"

After years of waiting for his soulmate, watching those around him fall in love with their own, and trying to decipher the words on his back, Race had finally found the one he'd spend the rest of his life with.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> ha u thought i was gonna continue this? more like i had no ideas so it's just a one-parter
> 
> but read my other fics if u want more ralbert ;)


End file.
